


Harvesting Technology

by RedSnowWhite



Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Plug, Cock Cage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Consent, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Science Fiction, Sperm Harvesting, Urethral plug, Wikipedia Is Awesome, although I tried, implied cum eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSnowWhite/pseuds/RedSnowWhite
Summary: For certain aliens, human sperm is a delicacy. Since they dislike the idea of enslaving a sentient species, they sign a contract with Human authorities: they will allow Humans access to their planet and its valuable resources, as long as those Humans that come there agree to be "harvested".What can be wrong with this picture…
Series: Writing Prompts, Terribly Misused [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955464
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118
Collections: Prose From the Abyss





	Harvesting Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Animals

_**Excerpt from a transcription of a series of verbal reports of Fifth Generation Thryy’Ean’ta, concerning the development and details of a trade agreement with the alien species called “Humans” given before The Board of Ethics and Regulations, on 147th planetary cycle of 160th solar cycle of 3rd Xen’t’Aa** _

There’s this planet in type five solar system, on the edges of an old Grru’ss’d galaxy. It would’ve been unremarkable if it wasn’t for one thing: the bodies of a species living there (“Humans”, a so-called “male” variety) produce the single most tasty substance any Aan has ever had in their mouth.

The problem was, the species is intelligent.

Had it been not, it would be possible to farm the thing. But it is, and - since we aren’t in the habit of enslaving sentient beings - other solutions had to be implemented.

A team of scientists, under my supervision, was created - to figure out how to collect efficiently the delicious substance and what could be used to entice the creatures to share it willingly. Some sort of resource exchange, perhaps? The sap of the Ex’t’aa trees, for example, since it seemed to regulate abnormal growths in most Earth-born organisms (that the Humans call “cancer”, although it is unclear what it has in common with a random set of stars, which is also referred to by that moniker; Human culture is bizarre).

It quickly turned out the “sharing” itself wasn’t a problem - most of the male Humans produce the substance in abundance and expel it from their bodies pretty often out of their own volition (what a waste). The problem was, the composition of the substance itself changes during the emission process. In those few specimens that our explorers collected in order to figure out the aliens’ biology and level of sentience, they harvested the samples right from the nut-like organs they believed produce it. After closer scrutiny, it turned out an alkaline additive mixes with it when the substance passes a weird spongy gland on its way out, which in turn makes the final product unpalatable.

One solution was to bypass the troublesome gland entirely by accessing the production organs (called “testicles”) from the outside. It was not ideal, though. Because, while it’s true those “testicles” are conveniently located outside the body, inserting any collection device into them this way could have adverse effects on the subject (apparently, Human biology is not equipped to deal with frequent breaks in the continuity of tissue).

Installing the collection tubes permanently and letting the tissue heal around them was another idea that our research team ultimately rejected, mostly because Humans didn’t seem fond of such permanent modifications, and securing their cooperation was the next issue on the agenda.

A young Third Generation Xe’Aan’ta was the one who finally figured it out and developed a working prototype.

An elastic tube is inserted into a narrow channel in the Human male’s reproductive organ. In the beginning, some subjects had trouble with its thickness. Fortunately, that problem could be dealt with by implementing an adjustment period, during which the channel in question (called “urethra”) is gradually stretched.

Then, the tube is secured from both sides - in a way that prevents it from moving. On the inside, there’s a ring of muscles separating the “urethra” from the “bladder” (that is, a container for a type of fluid waste the Humans produce), and the tube narrows there a bit, then ends in a structure resembling a flower-bud. The bud can later be opened wide inside the bladder to lock that end of the tube in place.

(Forcefully dilating this ring of muscles and then leaving it like that causes the subjects a fair amount of discomfort. Most of them tend to get used to it in a few planetary cycles, though.)

Securing the tube on the other side was, unfortunately, more problematic. The tissue of a male Human’s reproductive organ turned out to be prone to changes in size and rigidity. Fortunately, the organ is only truly required to be in its engorged state while performing its primary reproductive function. Otherwise, it can stay small and soft without adverse physiological effects. There is no need to bring “females” onto our planet, and the Human males can’t reproduce without them, so there is also no need for their reproductive organs to stiffen and enlarge. Having figured that out, 3rd’Xe’Aan’ta developed an outer tube which constricts the organ to its smallest possible size.

We designed both the inner and outer tubes for long-term use. They’re made of a material that adheres to the tissue and is impossible to remove without a special solvent. It even improves the tissue’s original protection, as it’s only one-way permeable and expels out all the pollutants, be it biological or chemical. Plus, it protects the sensitive organ from physical trauma.

(Honestly, what kind of reckless species lets its delicate reproductive organs just _hang out_ like that).

That’s the first phase of the process: applying the tubes, the inner, then the outer, and waiting for them to take optimal shapes. First, the outer tube shrinks. Next, the inner tube’s flower-bud opens inside the bladder, and it shortens. Then, when it reaches the correct length, the two tubes fuse at the tip. Lastly, the inner tube grows in diameter as the opening inside it widens. This immobilizes the entire construction and allows for more comfortable access to the inside of the organ, so the second phase can begin.

In the second phase, some troublesome glands are dealt with - because, in the course of the research, it turned out the spongy construct called the “prostate” wasn’t the only one responsible for the final product’s weird taste. There are other, smaller glands located in the “urethra” that secret a viscous, disgusting substance the Humans call “precum”.

In the first prototype, 3rd’Xe’Aan’ta just let it drain into the urethral tube. It ended up being terribly messy, more so since some specimens can produce a lot, especially when certain nerves in the general area are stimulated. We considered administering drugs that would inhibit the glands’ function but decided against it - it’s not wise to change a chemical balance in a species you barely know anything about. Only mechanical solutions were to be used, so ultimately, we filled the micro-channels in those glands with a gel that later expands and becomes very porous, to make them drain constantly instead of sporadically, then connected them to the bladder.

(What is a convenient inbuilt waste container for, after all, if not collecting undesirable waste.)

This worked rather well, even if all the testers that our diplomatic force managed to secure complained about an uncomfortable pressure around the base of the “penis” (as the cylindrical outer part of the reproductive organ is apparently called). Our team figured this also wasn’t something the Humans couldn’t get used to in a planetary cycle or two, and they were right. Usually, the subjects stop complaining about it soon after phase three begins.

This phase is the most invasive and consists of slowly injecting the same gel used in phase two into the prostate until full saturation is achieved. The gel then expands, and the gland grows up to five times its original size - which is completely reversible, by the way, and also turned out to have other interesting side-effects, that I will address later.

We have to restrain the harvestees for this part because the process is rather painful. Also, in most of the specimens, a kind of involuntary arrhythmic muscular spasms occur, consistent with those the Human males experience during the process called an “orgasm” - though the original test subjects insisted it’s not the same thing, as they reported that the contractions during phase three last for “minutes” instead of “seconds” (those are time units roughly proportionate to the planetary cycle of the home world of Humans) and, unlike an orgasm, are not universally “pleasurable”.

After the prostate is enlarged sufficiently for its secretions to flow freely through the pores in the gel, a system of micro-tubes is installed, to drain it into the bladder. This way, the final product is fully protected from contamination.

During the last, fourth phase of the process, the collection system is set up. A pair of tubes is inserted deep into the prostate through the “ejaculatory ducts”, right up to the so-called “seminal vesicles”. Next, the “penis” is safely plugged to prevent the contents of the bladder from leaking everywhere all the time. Lastly, the collection tubes are adhered to the outside of the “penis”, then to the surrounding area, then down one leg, to finally drain into a container. Gentle suction guarantees that the fluid is siphoned as fast as it’s produced.

Oh, right. “Seminal vesicles” are this big, wondrous organ embedded between the wall of the “rectum” (that is, the final part of the second waste system in Humans) and the prostate. They produce up to 90 percent of the sperm and are hugely responsible for its delightful taste. Only the remaining 10 percent which contains live human reproductive cells originates in the “testicles” themselves; the rest is purely nutrients. The resultant mix is even more heavenly than the live “sperm” collected from the testicles alone. In fact, our taste testers report that the quality doesn’t noticeably drop when the percentage of the nutrients goes higher. The substance is usable as long as it contains both the nutrients and live cells, even when the comparative quantity of the latter is low.

When we discovered this, our team quickly began to research ways to improve the excretion volume of human “seminal vesicles”. After some experiments, we realized that aggressive stimulation through the rectal wall gives the best results. 

Although, the so-called “rectum” still doubles as a waste system’s exit, so before applying stimulation to a Human there, it needs to be emptied and cleaned. We now have one cleaning facility per harvestee settlement, and they visit it in organized shifts. Thoroughly cleansing a lower digestive tract of a Human takes ages when done for the first time, usually about one-eighth of a planetary cycle. But after that - and with the correct diet - every subsequent cleaning becomes faster and easier. The harvestees may whine about it a bit at the beginning of their stay, but most get used to it, eventually. You can even speed up the process - make the increase gradual enough, and soon they won’t complain even if their middles balloon in fractions of a cycle to the point when they resemble a Human of a “female” variety when she’s filled with young.

Aside from mechanically stimulating their prostate through the rectum, most specimens respond well to low electrical currents applied to it directly, in pulses. This is very effective when it comes to the amount of fluid produced, as this type of stimulation is extraordinarily thorough since the gel embedded in the gland happens to be conductive. Most refuse to allow it at first, though, making excuses about how it prevents them from performing the work Earth’s government hired them to do. Apparently, the frequent and sudden so-called “orgasms”, together with the constant deep muscle contractions in the pelvis, make it difficult to walk. But it _does_ substantially increase daily sperm production. So, after some negotiations with the Human government, we reached a compromise. 

The electric system is to be turned off if a harvestee can’t get used to the constant prostate stimulation in thirty planetary cycles (that’s a time measurement unit popular among Humans, roughly similar but not equal to the time it takes the Earth’s natural satellite to circle the planet). After a solar cycle, if the harvestee’s contract is longer than that, the trial is to be repeated. 

It was also agreed that, during the harvestees’ entire stay on our planet, the system is to be turned on - for one-eighth of a cycle - after they finish work and before their resting time, since they need not walk _then_. 

(That is why, if you ever visit a harvestee settlement right before nightfall, a tumult of high-pitched noises will assault you. The Humans are being stimulated most intensely then.)

After the third trial round most give in, although some still have trouble walking all the way from their quarters to the Ex’t’aa fields. Yes, we _could_ provide transport. But then, the sperm's quantity increases while they walk, because walking makes the extra muscles work. And because of the small impacts that the movement itself causes. It makes the device installed in the rectum jolt and shift. 

Ah, there’s one system I didn’t elaborate on yet: the rectal insert. It's only removed during the cleaning procedure, although some harvestee’s _do_ try. To prevent this, 3rd’Xe’Ann’ta developed a solution genius in its simplicity. While the “anal sphincter” (which comprises two rings of strong muscles that surround the exit opening of the rectum, called “anus”) can stretch extensively given time and dedication, most Humans are reluctant to do it. Thus, if the part of the device embedded in the rectum is significantly larger than the widest currently possible diameter of the anal sphincter, the subjects won’t even _try_ to remove it themselves. The larger the inner part is, the better, as the constant pressure causes the seminal vesicles to give up their contents more readily. Rhythmic changes in size (that the subjects call “pulses”) and vibrations that vary in speed and intensity are employed to encourage the vesicles to secret more fluid. We also use two additional systems invented by 3rd’Xe’Ann’ta.

The ball-like structure embedded in the rectum is not solid - although the subjects perceive it as such - it’s inflatable and empty inside. The material is pliable when manipulated from one direction but seems hard from the other, outer side. A supporting rod is fixed where the ball is widest, parallel to the base. On it hangs a pendulum, tipped with a ball of iridium. And that extremely heavy ball is constantly moving, occasionally striking the walls of the rectum, low, just over the sphincter. It forces the muscles to flex, providing deep if involuntary massage to all the surrounding tissue. This may cause significant pain at the beginning stages, but after a while, the muscles develop and don’t tire so easily.

The second part of 3rd’Xe’Ann’ta’s invention is a hammer-like structure attached to the top of the central rod. It strikes the area where the seminal vesicles and the prostate are located in a fast rhythm. And, since the material of the outer layer is pliable from the inside, it deforms and transfers the force to the flesh with minimal loss. We adjust the strength of the strikes individually for each harvestee to maximize fluid production.

The use of the rectal device is not negotiable, no matter how much a harvestee complains and whines; this is explicitly stated in the contract they sing before coming here. They may grumble about “walking funny”; moan about the unnatural stretch of orifices; object to the cyclical cleansing of their lower digestive tract; whine about having the collection container permanently attached to one of their legs. Or that the harvesting equipment doesn’t allow their reproductive organ to expand. We are an empathetic species, but this mustn’t move us. We must remember all of them agree to come here of their own volition, and they’re fully informed by Human authorities about what will be required of them. We provided extensive video documentation pertaining to the collection process, and every Human male who wishes to come here has a duty to familiarise himself with it before making any decisions. All the subjects are here willingly. 

Let’s also not forget about their payment. Ex’t’aa trees are native to our planet, and cultivating them anywhere else proven unsuccessful. The sap the Humans collect from them is invaluable to their species. This is a fair exchange, beneficial to both sides. All procedures were met during the development and later deployment of the conditions and stipulations of this treaty. Honestly, I’m truly bewildered as to why the esteemed members of this board could have any doubts concerning this issue... 


End file.
